Not a Kid anymore
by RaptorApple 2-7
Summary: Tails leaves his friends to help the UNSC fight the covenant.He returns months after he said he would. But he returns no longer the little fox boy everyone thought he was. a little romance. SORRY FOR NOT SUBMITTING BUT I'M BACK NOW! CH. 6 UP!
1. The news gets out

disclaimer: i do not own sonic the hedgehog or any of the other characters. they belong to sega. did i miss anything? PLEASE DONT SUE ME!

anyway this is my first story so don't say anything bad for grammer or anything else. i tried my best. please R & R. i plan to write another story involving Tails and Crackdown.(if you don't know what crackdown is look it up on the interwebz and youtube"

well here's my story:

Not a Kid anymore

Tails woke up, yawning before he realized what today was. The United Nations Space Command, or UNSC, had asked for his help in the war against The Covenant. He was leaving tonight. he was going to tell his friends that morning. he told everyone that he had an anouncment to make that day. Tails got out of bed, went through his usual morning buisness, and went outside. 

sonic and the rest of his friends were going to meet him at sonic's house(mansion since everyone else lived there). when tails got there everyone was waiting inside in the living room. "hi Tails" cream, rouge, amy, and knuckles said at once. "hey little buddy!" sonic said.shadow with his usual "hmph". sally said "hi tails how are you?". "hi everyone." tails said faking a smile, but amy saw through it. "tails, whats wrong?" she asked."does it have to do with what you wanted to talk about?"

"actually yes, it does" tails said, and his happy expression went to a sad one, ears down and all."im leaving tonight. im going back to earth to..." before tails finished sonic cut him off."WHAT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! I WON'T...". "would you let me finish?" tails said in an irritated voice. sonic sat back down, paying full attention(for once). "im not leaving permanetlly. the UNSC has asked me to help them in their war with a religious group called The Covenant. i'll be gone for about 4 months." tails looked around. "okay now you can complain."

"you can't leave! your a part of this team!" sonic yelled. "yeah, what will we do with out you?"

everyone was complaining to him at once! tails couldn't take it. "WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!"

everyone was silent as tails just realized what he just said."anyway...like i said, i'll only gone for 4 months, its nothing to worry about guys". everyone had a sad and worried look on their face."i'll be leaving 7:30 tonight". tails started to walk out, but sonic stopped him with one more question."just one question. why didn't the humans call me to help them? why you?"

Tails stopped... and turned his head so everyone could see his right eye."because sonic, speed won't help in this war. its about numbers. numbers and who has the better technology." what kind of numbers are we talking about?" asked sonic.

" 200,000 vs. 10,000,000". everyone's jaw dropped, LITTERALY, except for cream who no one noticed was missing.

_there are only THAT many humans left! _sonic thought to himself. "well that means im coming too!" sonic said. but tails got annoyed and said "no sonic, i can do this on my own. Im... Im not a kid anymore."

with that tails walked out. 

"what are we going to do?" asked sonic. "I KNOW LETS GET HIM A GOODBYE PRESENT!" amy yelled after crying over tails's departure. "thats a good idea amy!" sally said. "lets go!" everyone got their money and ran out.

before this, when tails went out the door. cream was at another room, crying and watching tails walk off. he was also sad. holding it in. 


	2. Departure

disclaimer: i do not own sonic the hedgehog or Tails. they belong to sega. i do not own halo. it belongs to bungie. am i supposed to put this every chapter? well better safe than sorry. anyway these chapters are short because this story has to do with Tails AFTER he comes back from the war with the covenant. his experiences in battle against them, with his team mates, and "the only enemy the covenant fear" will be told by either when Tails tells a story to his friends or through a flashback.

Not a kid anymore

chapter 2

Tails got back to his workshop/house. he went up to his room and into the closet. he moved some clothes until a button was revealed.He pressed it and a hole opened up in the floor. Tails jumped in and flew down. he flew downward for about 20 stories until he got to a landing. there was a hallway with doors on one side. Tails passed by a few doors until he got to one named "EX gear". Tails got his gear and went to his Armory.Tails walked to the end of the hall, a large, heavily armored door was there. he punched in 2 codes in numbers and a password, then his eye got scanned. the doors red lights turned green. Tails walked in and flew upward. another door was their. But this door was on the ceiling! Tails did the samething he did with the other door and flew in. Inside were the green and yellow chaos emeralds. Tails took those too. No one knew how to use them in the human world anyway, let alone even want them. When tails was done he put his supplies in the Tornado. Tails checked his watch. 7:12. Tails drove the Tornado into the one of the ships the humans let him borrow, AGEUS FATE. It was a small frigate, but 5 football fields large, maybe bigger. He need the ship so he could go to the human's world. Tails got on a control panel and started getting the ship ready to launch.

Everyone was waiting outside, presents in hand. the ground under them started to open up. everyone ran so they wouldn't fall in. they saw a huge, dark colored ship rising from the ground. The ship then flew above the ground so if faced right side up, the words 

AGEUS FATE, enscripted on the side. They saw tail near the rear of the ship. everyone ran to him."SURPRISE TAILS!"

"aww, guys you didnt have to get me anything." Tails said."of course we do Tails, you are leaving!" amy said." yeah, but I'll only be gone 4 months amy. not 4 years." everyone got something for tails, nothing to mention. but creams was different." here tails i made you this." cream gave him a necklace, looking away from him. it had an tan dimond in the middle."so you could remeber us by".

"aww, thanks cream. this means a lot to me. I'll always wear it." Tails said, and gave her a hug.

"They look so cute together. do you think he'll ever tell her?" amy asked. "sooner than you think amy" sonic told her, a reassuring look in his eyes."Tails where did you get this ship from?" asked sonic." the humans let me borrow it so i could go to their world. its called the AGEUS FATE." Tails said. everyone said their goodbyes and tails got in the ship.Tails was on the ships deck(where you flew the ship from).sonic gave him a smile and a thumbs up."I'll be sure to get all of you a soviner!" Tails yelled. he waved goodbye to all his friends and fired up the frigate. Tails took off and into the sky. Then a portal appeared in front of the frigate. All the lights around Tails's house started flickering because of the portal. The frigate went threw and the portal dispersed. the lights stopped flickering.

"do you think he'll be back soon?" cream asked amy. "sure he will, in 4 months like he said!" amy told her. cream stood outside staring where the ship use to be. sonic, amy, and knuckles went back into tails's house since they,along with cream, were going to watch over it while tails was gone. cream sighed and went back inside._i hope tails will be okay. i hope he comes back._

little does she know that when tails comes back, he won't be the little fox boy everyone knew, and a little surprise is in store for everyone when Tails comes back.

one review? thanks to that person. i don't even know how many people read my story! i dont know how to check? anyway R&R people.it will help me with the other chapters.SERIOUSLY! one review:(


	3. We are coming home

woo! next chapter! this is a long one. i was going to submit this the next day but im busy the next day(good friday) i really want to update because this is good( i guess). anyway disclaimer: i do not own Tails or sonic they belong to sega. only Tails friend that will be revealed in this chapter belongs to me(yay). i do not own halo it belongs to bungie. ok now you will be surprised my friends.

--update 3-26-08--

no chapter 4 but people that came to check what got updated get something special.

i have made drawings of Tails and Kaliey in their armor. go check at -- my username is-- raptor 227. they are pretty good.

--NOTE: hey people somethings happened when i wrote this chapter but the name i intened to use for Tail's friend wasn't put in. i forgot what i was going to use so i asked one of my friends. i also looked around and thought on my own. so we are calling Tails's friend Kaliy( "a" sound is like in "cat" ). the name might change if i find something more more suitable for Kaliy's personality .also i made a small change at the end of this chapter( uuh. first story and its already messing up. hopefully everything goes well from here.)

**Ch.3 We are coming Home**

10 months after Tails's departure...

Sonic, knuckles, amy, and cream were at Tails's house doing their usual thing. sonic was watching T.V. since he was ready, knuckles was resting, amy was making herself look pretty, and cream was outside playing with cheese. 5 months ago a message was sent from Tails saying that he was on Human military planet, _Reach_ and they just finished Training the spartans for the _SPARTAN-ll _project. Tails said that he would be returning in a few days. The next day they got a message from Lord Hood saying that _Reach_ was destroyed by The Covenant fleet. well some of the fleet anyway. none of the Human ships came back to earth. _Reach_ had gotten glassed. one month ago sonic got a message saying this-

_"the war is almost over. we are winning. i miss you all. but i warn you, im not the same kitsune you remeber me as._

_--miles "Tails" prower _

_27th ODST battalion"_

Sonic was so excited, he ran off and told all his friends. he complete forgot the last part of Tails's message. when sonic told everyone, they were all so happy to find out their friend was still alive. yesterday, sonic got another message-

_"the storm has passed. the war is over. we are coming home." _

Sonic then remembered That some Mobians were on earth too. some were probably coming back to mobius with tails.

some mobians started arriving outside tails's house. sonic turned to see the time. its almost noon.

"hey guys its almost noon! come on lets go outside" sonic said. cream was already outside waiting. knuckles got up to leave. amy was still busy. "come on amy he's almost here!!" sonic yelled. " hold on sonic im almost...done" amy said but got cut off by something else. The lights in Tail's house started to flicker again. "just like when he left..." sonic said as he ran out. amy ran out too, not caring that she wasn't satisfied how she looked.

_(has anyone played halo 3, if you have, you know that music that plays when FORWARD INTO DAWN comes down to drop off the scorpions on the level THE ARK, that music plays during this part. _

_if you have the halo 3 soundtrack, its the song "behold a pale horse" 2nd part.also try 4 the song )_

everyone was outside on a large field, waiting for their relatives. sonic, knuckles, cream, amy, shadow, and rouge were their waiting. the babylon rouges were also their for some reason. someone pointed out at the sky "hey! here they come". everyone looked up, there was a grey dot in the distance."THE _AGEUS FATE_!!" sonic yelled. .

Tails smiled at an idea he had."This should surprise them." he said as he piloted the ship at the crowd of mobians. sonic noticed something about the ships path. It was coming down and...TOWARD THEM!! "take cover!" sonic yelled. the small dot turned into a huge ship as it approached the crowd fast. the ship stopped over the crowd, sending dirt flying everywhere. soon the ship was floating over the crowd. everyone stared at it. a platform started coming down from the underside of the ship. on it were mobians. that finally came back home.

"look there he is, holding onto the bar!!" yelled amy. everyone looked up to see a twin-tailed kitsune holding onto one of the bars holding up the platform. something looked different about him. he jumped off before the platform reached the ground. when it did, the mobians on the platform got off and started having reunions with families. sonic and his friends started looking around for Tails. sonic looked around until they found him standing where he was. "hey guys he's over here!!" sonic yelled to everyone else. everyone came out of the crowd to and saw tails. as they running to greet their long-gone friend they started to slow down as they saw Tails's appearance up close.

Tails was a little taller than he use to be. He had dark fur marks on his right arm--scars. a circle shape. He also had small burn marks on his tails. His bangs(those hairs on his forehead right?) were black. So were his ear and tail tips. he had different shoes on. they were black combat shoes. but these werent the ones you bought at the store. they were the ones that only ODST's used, the ones you used in combat. Tails had chest armor on.it was a black camoflage color.parts of the armor were missing. mostly noticeable a slash starting from the top right going down towards his left side.he had pants the same color. Tails also had a belt on. it had a knife on the left side and a little hook on the right.on the hook was a little silver thing that looked like a sword handle. light was coming from the top and bottom of it. there was also a hook on the back of his chest armor. There was a little circular device in Tails's left ear. There were a few burn marks on his face too. also a 2 slash marks on the right side of his head. But the one thing that caught everyone's attention was his necklace. besides the dogtags, Tails had on the necklace cream gave him. but it looked melted and deformed. it still had its original color though. There was also a Lightly colored bandana on his right ear. it was green.

everyone was standing in front of Tails. he was resting against the lowered platform. "hey Tails!!" sonic yelled. Tails got in a fighting stance but as soon as he realized it was only his friend he backed down. sonic noticed his eyes were green but went back to blue when tails noticed his friends." tails, what happened to you?" sonic asked him. Tails looked up at him. "alot" tails simply answered.

cream took Tails bye surprised and gave him a more-painful-than-bone-crushing hug."Tails your back!!"

she yelled "its...okay...cream...can you...please stop...killing me?" tails said. she let go of him "sorry." amy snuck up on Tails and gave him a killer hug too. "hi...amy...can you...stop...i need...to...breaa..." Tails said. amy dropped him and tails gasped for air. "sweet oxygen. why does everyone want to hug me to death."

everyone greeted tails and more attempts at to kill the fox by hugs were made. soon they went inside tails's house. amy and cream set up a party for the returning soliders. as tails walked inside a fox followed him."hey tails wait for me!" she yelled as she entered the house. tails was inside sitting on the couch. sonic and knuckles came over with some food."hey tails have this." sonic gave him some soda and a chili-dog. tails drank the soda and tried the chili-dog. to everyones surprise, he choked on it, then spit it out. "ugh...god it..." tails said but cutoff by sonic."what, is it old?" he asked."no, it burns my throat". tails said then drank some water. sonic tasted the soda. "taste fine to me." sonic answered."yeah, well you didn't go 10 months without this junkfood." tails answered. everyone looked at him confused but then the babylon rouges walked in. "hey everyone!!" said jet. wave looked over at tails.while she walked to him tails was in deep thought.

flashback

_AHHHHHHHHHH!! GET IT OFF SOMEONE GET IT...hrghrhhhrrrrRRRRAAER. tails shot the marine. AAAAAAHHHHH get it out!! please get it out!! tails turned around to see a yourng female rabbit with a gapping hole in her chest. tails walked over to her as she fell to the ground."please, i...i don't want...to be like those...things...". tails looked at her. she was already being infected. "you won't be, i'll be sure of it." tails pointed his shotgun at her chest. he started to cry."im sorry" tails told his friend. she smiled. tails pulled the trigger..._

flashback ends

"hey there shorty." she said, this woke tails but the image of his friend was still in his head.

"whats wrong, shorty?!" wave said."SHUT UP " tails yelled at her. wave stepped back. everyone looked at tails."GET AWAY FROM ME!!" tails yelled. he took out his silver object and turned it on. a blade of energy came from the top and bottom of the handle. it was an energy sword. when he noticed everyone was staring at him. tails noticed what he was doing and sat back down."sorry wave" tails said. everyone looked away. cream walked up to him and sat next to him."tails are you okay? you've been acting...different." cream asked him."ive been through...alot" he simply told her. that image was going through tails's mind when he heard a familiar voice that snapped him out of it."hey tails there you are" tails looked up to see a fox.

she had the same armor tails had. a year younger than tails. she had short black hair. her eyes were crystal green. Her fur was green. she also had a few burn marks on herself. she only had one tail. a little smaller than tails's. her tails was cat like. the tips of her tail and ear tips were a little less black than Tails's marks. her comms(radio) was the same style as the one tails. she had a little darkly colored bandana on her right ear, like the one Tails had, but this one was yellow.

"Kaliy, is that you?" tails asked her. "yeah, its me. did you remember...her" Kaliy told him."yeah. it keeps coming to me." tails said in a sad voice. she lifted his head by his chin. she smiled at him." you know you forgot to turn off your HUD". "huh, oh yeah" tails said, then his eyes went back to being blue. "i like using my natural sight anyway." tails said then continued. " you know, you always knew how to make me happy again." tails told her. sonic walked up to him. "hey tails, who's your friend?" sonic asked."oh this is Kaliy. she was my friend during the war." she got on tails's head. "yup, i was with him the WHOLE time" she looked down at Tails._ The only time i wasn't with him was the worst time._ she knew what tails had been through.

"hey tails remember that time i stuck a grunt with his OWN grenade and he ran into his friends freaking out." she told tails.he laughed out loud "yeah then he realized it was fake and then i shot the glass and then they all fell under the bridge." tails told her. "yeah, now that...was entertaining" Kaliy said. they were both laughing when tails's ears perked up.

Tails ran outside. sonic, and everyone else, staring at the door. Kaliy ran after him."not again" Tails got outside, weapons-free(which means he has his weapons out and his HUD is on). Tails noticed no one was outside. Kaliy came behind him."what is it?" she asked. "i thought i heard them." Tails answered. "tails you know that they were all killed when the ARK exploded." Kaliy said. "yeah, but you know what happened at Voi. i don't want that to happen again, not here." tails told her as he put his weapons away. they both walked back inside Tails house to sleep. everyone left since the party was over. Kaliy had no where to sleep. "you can sleep in the guest room, if sonic didn't destroy it yet" tails said and went to his room to sleep. he was tired. two days ago he was still fighting on the ARK. Kaliy saw no bed in the guest room. she walked to Tails's room. "hey tails there's no bed in the..." she said but Tails was already asleep on his stomach. he had already taken his armor off. she quietly giggled seeing how he sleept like...well a kitsune. she was about to get on his bed when a voice stopped her." you think i can't sense you" tails told her." well their was no bed in the guest room so i was wondering if i could...sleep... with you?" Kaliy said then blushed. so did Tails but he turned his face away from her. "well...i...er..s-sure" tails told her. she took her armor off and then jumped on tails, who was still on his stomach."OW! didn't see that coming." tails said. she was ontop of him, making an X shape."night" tails said, "good(yawn)night..." Kaliy was already sleeping. Tails then put his head back down to sleep but something was shaking. Kaliy was shaking from the cold, Tails then wrapped his Tails around her and she chuckled a little."thanks Tails" she whispered. then they both fell asleep. an hour later, tails was starting to stir in his sleep.

somewhere in space, about 2-3 days from mobius-

a battered up covenant ship was drifting through space, green fog coming out the rear. the ship was heading straight to mobius.

well there you have it. please R&R people. i could use it. also the scene that just happened-THEY ARE NOT NAKED!!( fur covers those parts so they are NOT sleeping together naked, more like how animals would sleep together. so shut up if your a perv. if your not this statement does not apply to you.) And that flash back tails had was only a proluge to what happened to Tails. if you've played halo 3. you know that this won't end well. TXC fans: this story doesn't involve cream alot. she is one to worry about her friends. if you know her and watched sonic x. she'll be more of a friend in this story. sorry.

P.S. chapter 4 got deleted on friday( thats what happens when you let someone turn off the computer and they DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW) and since school is starting i might not update till the weekend. bare with me ppl.


	4. The first day off

disclaimer: i don't own sonic or Tails. they belong to sega. i don't own halo or anything with it. it belongs to bungie. i own kaliy though. anyway sorry for taking too long. thanks for the ppl that did review. so still maybe only 1 out of every 16 people left a review. seriously? please review!! can you review on Kaliy? what do you think about her? anyway if you didn't check last time, there are drawings of _**Tails and Kaliy in their ODST armor**_. its on my deviant art. my username is **raptor227** (no space). anyway thanks everyone!

_Chapter 4: The first day off_

_" were going down! were going down! hold on everyone!" Tails yelled to the marines in the back. Kaliy yelled something to him, but he couldn't hear her. several instruments stopped working. warning lights were beeping. the altimeter's numbers were getting smaller. and the altitude indicator was spinning out of control. Tails looked at the cracked glass of the window. they were about to crash into a huge wall! it looked forerunner-made. it was in the midlle of the desert. "Tails! pulled up!" was all he heard. he pulled back on the control stick. they missed the wall, but ended up hitting the top of rock formation. the pelican did a perfect left barrel roll. tails got through out of his seat and looked up only to see another wall in front of them."AAAAAAAAHHHHH"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" tails screamed and fell off his bed. Kaliy, who was still sleeping on him, fell off the other side."wha? what happened?" she asked. tails looked over at her to see her half asleep, her eyelids dropping and her eyes trying to focus. "Tails are you okay" she looked at him. apparently, Tails landed on his head. " night-night mommy..." tails fell on the floor sleeping again. "argh, that hurt." kaliy said as she rubbed her back. she then smirked a little. she came back with a bucket. she then crouched down to Tails's ear. "hey tails?" she whispered. "yeeah..." Tails barely answered. "...WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!!" whe yelled and emptied the bucket over tails. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH! COLD! COLD! IT BURNS..er...FREEZING!!" tails yelled out, now fully awake. he glared at kaliy. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" tails yelled. " 1. the cake incident at earth, 2. you knocked me of the bed, 3. it was really funny, and 4. it was really, really funny." kaliy said.

"point taken." tails said as he got up, and he just realized that he was soaking wet. "well, might as well take a shower." tails left to the bathroom. Kaliy went downstairs to the 2nd one. Tails finished first. since he didn't have to fight anymore, he took off his armor. all he had were his shoes, his belt that held weapons. he didn't wear it, but he kept the top chest plate that held larger weapons on a rack near the door, if he ever need it. Tails was going down to make breakfast. he got out some supplies and stared at them for a moment. its been awhile since he cooked. usually he ate MRE's and the last time he cooked... hey, Kaliy just came in. "trying to cook are we?" she asked him, one brow raised. "uuhh?" tails started. "exactly, last time you cooked was back on the savannah in africa." she stated. tails started to rub his stomach- "man, that snake meat was good." he said. "it was, but anyway, i'll cook." Kaliy said. Tails nodded. and left to his workshop. _i wanted to cook something nice for her. man, maybe i'll never get to tell her how i feel._ Tails thought to himself.

when Tails became a ODST, he was givin a partner, like other mobian soliders. he was partnered up with Kaliy. tails was excited to see another fox. he had seen her before in basic training. when they were partnered up, they were friends, but didn't know each other well. until, one day it changed...

_Kaliy was sniping some brutes from a cliff edge. it was in a jungle. she didn't notice the brute chieftan with an spiker rifle behind her. it smacked her on the side of her head with it's left arm. she was disarmed and the brute was about to kill at her. the brute raised it's weapon and was about to fire, when an yellow blur swooped by, leaving a trip mine that the brute shot. "aww cra--" was all it had time to say before the mine exploded. Tails and Kaliy rolled down a steep cliff, into the bushes below. he was holding her close to himself before they landed on his back. "uuuh, my head. huh? tails are you okay?" she asked him. " uh, my back. but yeah im fine, YOU apparently don't know the most important thing for a sniper- shoot, then MOVE from your spot!!" he said, she was chuckling a little before they realized the postition they were in. he was on top of her(shut up) and their faces were nearly touching. "uuuh...yeah." she said. they both blushed." oh, im sorry." tails said meaning it. he was about to get off her using his arms but then yelped in pain." GAH! MY ARM!" he yelled and rolled on the floor.Kaliy got up to see a spike in Tails's right arm. " oh my god, Tails are you okay!" she asked him. "yeah, its nothi-ARR" he winced in pain. "stay still, you might bleed out." she told him. he nodded and closed his eyes to relax. listening for anything in the area. Kaliy looked around to find her medikit. the radio, now broken, had saved it. "looks like were gonna be here awhile." she told him getting ready. "this might hurt a little... well actually, it will be kinda painful." she said. tails chuckled a little. she took some tissue and removed the spike. "GAAAAR" tails yelled. she patched him up and gave him a supplement injection. soon Tails got back up. holding his hurt arm, tails got some wood for a fire. it would be awhile before anybody found them. that night they sat until Kaliy broke the silence. "so, where did you come from?" "i came from mobius. the humans asked me for help." tails answered. "oh." they sat a few more minutes until Tails spoke. "so how are you?" "im fine, but i should really asking you the samething." she answered. "my arm will be fine by morning. but it'll probably leave a scar." he answered. she giggled at him. they talked for the night and the next day while walking back to base . they had gotten to know each other and saw they weren't so different. they became best friends and the best team of mobian ODST's. they could do anything together._ _Kaliy had gone through training with him, as well as the entire war, well most of it. they did everything together. Tails didn't trust anyone but her. Tails found himself having a crush on her. he thought it would go away. it didn't._

Tails was going to finish the upgrades on his workshop. he was applying what he learned from the covenant and forerunner technology to his own inventions. he walked in and was greeted by a moniter. " Hello Tails. i am glad to report that everything went swell. if your help, we could finish upgrades by noon." It was a copy of a human A.I. construct, like cortana. but he had an old moniter body from installation 05. Tails just called him sparky. "thanks sparky, i really needed rest." Tails went to work on a device attatched to a rocket. Kaliy was done with breakfast. she noticed that the doors looked different. they had green lights on it, signifiying that it was unlocked. the one to Tails's workshop was red. it was locked. "breakfast is ready" she yelled. then the doors lights turned greened and opened up. Tails ran through to the table. he skidded to a stop, but ended up crashing into the counter. "im okay." Tails crawled on his seat while Kaliy snickered at him. _PANCAKES!! my favorite!_, tails thought to himself. when they finished Tails's watch started to beep. "you might want to hold on to something." Kaliy knew what he was talking about and held to the counter and giggled seeing tails holding onto himself to be funny.

Sonic, knuckles, amy, shadow, and rouge were walking up to Tails's house. "hey, knuckles, did you see that scar on tail's right arm?" sonic asked. "i don't have a clue, maybe you should ask him." he answered. "he probably fell on a pebble" amy told them, snickering. sonic was about to add when the ground started shaking. they looked up to see a rocket lifting off from Tails's house. they ran to the door thinking he left again, but relieved to hear laughter inside. Tails was on the floor and Kaliy was near the counter. Sonic tried to walk inside when he noticed their wasn't a door knob. "uuuuh, how do you use this" he asked. everyone looked over to see a big metal door with red lights where the front door was. there was a green button next to it. " maybe tails can open it from the inside" knuckle thought and pressed the button. no noise. then little lights came up on each side of the door. they scanned everybody and a high pitched beep. the red lights on the door turned green. sonic walked up to the door. it opened by itself. "WOW!! thats cool!" he said. everyone walked in to hear another door close. "they must have went outside" amy said. they went to the back door when they heard a loud BANG. everyone jumped on the floor on instinct, except shadow, who was familiar to the noise."that came from a sniper rifle" he said calmly. everyone got up and ran to the door, thinking that the worst happened.

They opened the door, but only saw Tails with a gun and Kaliy with some disks. "whoa!" tails said, surprised by his friend bursting through the door, fell and shot, missing his target. "crap, and i was on a roll" tails said. " sorry, anyway how ya doin' little buddy" sonic said. "hey sonic, hows it going." Tails answered. "we just dropped by to visit, so we can catch up." sonic said. "oh okay, wait here. we'll stay outside since it's a nice day." tails said and ran inside. he came back with some seats, food, and a grill. Tails and Kaliy sat down, but everybody hesitated to sit on the seats. there were 3 parts to it. the part that touched the ground, the part that you sat on, and a purple haze was between the 2 pieces. the top part seemed to float on nothing. "uuuh, tails. are you sure we can sit on these?" rouge asked. "huh, oh yeah. it won't fall off or anything". everyone sat down, surprised to see that they didn't fall. "Tails, how do these things work?" sonic asked. Tails looked over. " oh, it has an antigravitiy-propulsion system." Tails answered. everyone looked confused. "a wha?" amy asked. "oh yeah that reminds me!" Tails ran to his workshop and came back with a crate full of weapons. "i broght something for everyone." Tails answered.

everyone got excited as Tails dived into the box, literally. "lets see, no, no, oh this is good, OW! stupid needler! ah, here one of them! knuckles!" Tails popped up, holding a Tall hammer. "what...is...that?" he asked. everyone was staring at the huge hammer with blue lights. "its huge." "thats what she said" "shut up sonic!". Tails handed the hammer to knuckles. "it's called a gravity hammer. when you hit something, it releases a burst of anti-gravitational energy. it packs alot punch. trust me, i know from personal expirence." Tails said. "you used one?" knuckles asked. "no, i go hit by one." tails said, rubbing his left side. everyone looked at Tails as he dove back into the crate. " hey shadow! catch!" tails threw a large object at shadow. he caught it to see what it was. 2 long barrels and the letters SPNKR imprinted near the rear."its a Rocket launcher" Tails told him. shadow smiled at new weapon. "thanks Tails. i'll enjoy using it." he said. Tails dug through the mess for some more items. he gave Rouge dimonds he found on The Ark. since it was destroyed, they were the only of their kind, which made them valuable. amy got a needler that stabbed tails while he was in the crate. "hey sonic! take this!" tails said, handing him a device that was flashing yellow. "its an invincability. i modified it as best i can, so it only last for about 30 seconds, instead of 10. when you have this on, you can take on of eggmans rockets head on and not feel a thing! once you use it, you'll have to wait for it to recharge." Tails said. "thanks buddy!" sonic said giving Tails a thumbs up.

Kaliys POV

the group talked for awhile while tails talked to his friend sonic. then i saw Tails blushing, sonic giving him a wink and thumbs up.

i wonder what they are talking about? the two came back and we all chated for awhile until Tails's friend amy asked something she really shouldn't have. "hey Tails? where did you get that dark patch of fire on your right arm from?". Tail's smile quickly went to a frown. he had on that face he has when he was fighting against the covenant. anger. "its a scar" he said with a little anger in his voice. Tails told me how they like to tease him. "what? you fell on a pebble?". amy said trying to be funny. it wasn't. "No. you do not know what i've been through." Tails answered. i could tell he was getting pretty angry. "aww, poor Tails tripped" amy said. "i think you should stop if..." I told her but amy cut me off. " hey! we all know Tails. he probably started crying like the little kid he is..."

she just took it TOO far.

normal POV

before Amy finished her sentence, Tails grabbed her by the neck and was holding her against the wall. "TAILS! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU..." before sonic finished his sentence Tails kicked Amy toward the left. she got back up only to be punched square in the face. her head looked right and as soon as she looked back to where Tails was she took a palm right to the jaw. Tails slammed Amy's head into the ground. Tails growled at Amy and stomped back inside, breaking the door when he slammed it.

"what...just happened?" rouge asked as she picked up the cowering Amy. "Tails...what happened to him?" sonic asked. Kaliy sighed and signaled everybody to sit down for her to explain. she explained what happened with Tails when he took a spike to the arm, leaving out the embarassing parts. she took out a spiker from the crate Tails had bought while explaining The Brutes. everyone stared at it. it was a grey weapon with blades at the sides. she shot some spikes at the ground to show them that they were extremly hot when fired from the weapon. she took one out of the ground to show everyone how big it was. "that...went through...Tails's arm?" sonic asked while imagining how painful it must have been. "poor kit, can't believe he's been through such grusome things." shadow said. "that weapon doesn't look very high tech." rouge said. "its not about how high-tech it is, its about how...brutal.. it is." she answered. "and these..Brutes...how brutal are they?" shadow asked. "well, they're 7-foot tall, and their name isn't enough to describe it." she answered. Kaliy went back inside to talk to tails while the others examined the weapons in the crate.

Tails and Kaliy walked back outside. "sorry about almost killing you Amy." he said. "its not your fault. i went kinda far." she told him.

they talked for a little more until it was sunset. everyone said goodbye in their usual way but sonic asked one more question."hey buddy, what happened to that necklace that cream gave you." he asked. Tails looked at it for a second, ripped it from his neck and handed it to Amy. "tell cream...i owe her my life." he said. sonic and amy stared at him. "i was in the jungle when a jackal sniper with a beam rifle tried to get a headshot on me. luckily, it went through the diamond and shot back at it." tails said. "WOW. you must have been lucky." sonic said. _Luck-_Tails thought to himself. everyone left and Tails and Kaliy walked back inside.

Kaliy's POV

i was walking behind tails. we were going to make a snack and hit the sack. hey! that rhymes! anyway. i was about to walk in the kitchen when Tails stopped me. "hold on! you made breakfast. i'll make dinner." he answered and shut the doors. i was left in the living room to think. snake meat would be good. ever since what happened on that day with the chieftan that had a spiker. i've started to enjoy his company. he always made me happy when things were down. he comforted me, he kept me going, even when things were looking bad. even when he's hurt! he still tries to help me. him ever since-no-love?him? ARRRRGH! i want to tell him but i just can't take the rejection! besides, he's my best friend! maybe i'll ask his friend Amy for help. she's with sonic, i think. maybe she can help me. huh? the doors open. wait! that smell. is that...

normal POV

"SURPRISE!" tails yelled. kaliy fell to the ground being completly surprised. Tails held out a hand to help her up. they both blushed when their hands meet. "OH! do i smell meat?" she asked. "yup! beef! freshly cooked!" tails pointed to a tray of uncooked meat, a grill with a fire under it, and meat that he just took off the grill. " yay! foods!" she said excitedly. they both eagerly ate the food. as they finished Tails asked her something. "so...K-Kaliy..would you like..to go...somewhere tomorrow?!". Kaliy choked hearing this.

_is he really asking me out?! _she thought excitedly, almost jumping up and down, but kept her cool. "yeah sure" she said. "okay, goodnight!" tails told her heading to his room. _she actually said yes!! _he thought to himself. he jumped in his bed and sighed happily. half an hour later Kaliy got tired a went to Tails's room to sleep. she knew he didn't mind. That night, Tails did not stir that much.

_next week: The Last day off_


	5. The last day off

sorry for the long wait. writers block. thanks for the people who review. anyway, i do not own sonic or Tails they belong to sega. i do not own halo it belongs to Bungie(yay) and micrsoft. The next chapter might take awhile to update because 1-it'll be big 2- i have less time to update because of TAKS testing stuff. SOB's. anyway. here is chapter 5.

P.S. people who thought this was Tailsxcream, the first part explains it.

chapter 5: The last day off

_...Then they must LOVE the smell of Hero..._

_--Sgt. Johnson, Earth 2553_

Tails woke up. he felt warm inside since Kaliy was there with him. Tails sat there for awhile thinking, because something crossed his mind.

_i still like...no... love cream! but... i think i love Kaliy too. uugh! what do i do! cream was one the only girls nice to me when i was younger, but Kaliy was there when i was alone on Earth. she was there for me when i needed her the most. i wanted to tell cream after i got back, but then i met Kaliy. now i love her too! ugh! why does love have to be complicated?_

Tails got out of bed. _i'll think about this later._

Kaliy woke up. she rolled over to wake Tails, but she instead rolled off the bed. "ow. hmm? where's tails?" she looked around and saw a note on the door. " went out to fly around. be back later. breakfast is on the table. -Tails" she read to herself. she shrugged and went downstairs to eat. Sonic was eating **Cake** on the couch, watching tv. "morning" she said. sonic nodded. Kaliy got her breakfast and was going to walk in the living room to watch tv, but she was pulled back by something. "wha--" she felt something over her mouth. she looked behind her and saw nothing. but their seemed to be some kind of figure behind her. "ssh, its me, Tails. just distract sonic. it'll be funny."

it was Tails. he was using active camoflauge. Kaliy nodded and snickered as she walked into the living room. "whats so funny?" sonic asked her. "Noothing". she sat down. and watched Tails walk over to sonic and pick up his plate. "hey! give me back my-" sonic looked up to see his food floating, in midair. he stared at it for a second until the **Cake** got slammed into his face. "THE CAKE IS HAUNTED! RUN!" Kaliy yelled. sonic ran out screaming "cake ghost!"

as soon as sonic was out of sight, Tails reappeared and fell on the floor laughing, as did Kaliy. after about 5 minutes without breathing, They stood up. "hey Tails! lets go to the beach!" she said excitingly. "uuh...why" Tails asked. "come ooooooon! pleeeease!" she said and made a puppy face. "i'll be in the workshop" Tails started walked away. "alright, if you want to do it the **hard way**" she said. Tails froze in fear. "uh, H-hey! I have an idea! Lets go to the b-beach!" Tails said shakingly. _"oh god, sometimes she scares me" _Tails thought to himself. They got into a Pelican dropship that Tails had. They took food, a radio, and other beach stuff. Tails was about to sit in the front seat when Kaliy ran up to him."hey, can i fly?" Kaliy asked. "we're ODST's. we fall from space. why wouldn't i know!" she said._ "It shouldn't be that hard to fly" _Kaliy thought to herself. "Alright, lets go!" tails said as the ship took off. Tails called and invited everyone else to come. they were flying above the clouds when Kaliy looked out the window. "wow, it looks beautiful up here" Kaliy said looking out the window. "yeah, you are beatif-AAAAAAH" Tails almost blurted out. "yeah, the sky is gorgeous, isn't it?" she said. "_wow, Deja vu. just like on the Blue Typhoon with...No! don't think about her. it'll only break my heart." _Tails thought to himself. He didn't think about her, because thats when the memories flashed back. And that was what was happening now. Tails let out a quiet whimper, but Kaliy heard it anyway. "Tails? whats wrong?" she asked him. Tails looked up to her. "nothing, just keep flying straight. we should be there in 30 minutes." Tails said and walked to the back. Tails sat in the seat closest to the hatch.

_i was the one that killed her. i pulled the trigger. if i didn't...everyone would be dead. what kind of hero am i... i couldn't even save her. i saved my universe...but i couldn't even save the girl i loved._

"WHY DID I LET THIS HAPPEN!!" Tails screamed in agony. Kaliy heard him through the 2 thick doors that were between them. _" i can't believe this. we're only 10 years old... i've been through so much. But Tails...he's been through more than anyone. A couple wars, killing his love, and being forced to kill his friends that were...infected." _Kaliy thought to herself. Tails curled up and started bawling his eyes out. Kaliy sat there, almost feeling like crying herself. all she could her was muffled sobs and the constant banging of when Tails hit the wall.

20 minutes later-

Tails stopped making noise. Kaliy wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to himself. she put the pelican on auto-pilot and went to go check on him. when she opened the door, Tails was walking back in, and surprised her. "AAH! what the-- don't scare me like that!" Kaliy yelled at him. "sorry, and why are you standing here? shouldn't you be flying?" Tails asked. "well i wanted to make sure you didn't jump out the plane or anything" she said while crossing her arms. " aww, i didn't know you cared." Tails said. "i don't! i just don't want people think i was the one who did it!" Kaliy said defensivly. "yeah, suure." Tails said. They walked over to the front and strapped themsevles in. "look! theres the beach! bring us down!" Tails said. "uuuh, sure" Kaliy said hesitatingly.

Everyone was there. sonic was lying under a umbrella. cream and amy were playing in the water. Rough and knuckles were sitting in chairs, chatting. Rouge noticed something in the sky. "hey. whats that?" she asked pointing to the grey dot. everyone looked up to see something heading toward them.

back on the pelican

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! PULL UP"

back on the beach

Amy and cream came out of the water and Sonic looked up. "its Tails and.. EVERYONE HIT THE DIRT. The pelican was upside down! and it was flying straight down. Knuckles and Rouge jumped out of their seats as the ship crashed straight into them and into the sand. it got stuck and then fell back on the floor. Tails pressed a button to open the hatch, but it just broke off. Tails walked dazily out of it and collapsed onto the sand. Kaliy walked out spinning around. "i said i knew how to fly, not how to land." she said holding her head. "yeah, suuure" Tails said. After everyone greeted each othered and 20 bucks were paid for the chairs, everyone was having a good time.

Sonic was resting on the pelican. Amy, cream, and rouge were sunbathing.Tails was instructing sparky through a computer on finishing up on Tails's newest aircraft that he kept a secret to everyone. Kaliy was listening to music, while watching Tails. knuckles was going through Tails's stuff. "hey, whats this thing?" he pulled out a purple stick. Kaliy looked over. "its a gravity lift." she looked over at Tails. " hey! throw it under Tails and let it do the rest, it'll be funny" she said. Knuckles smirked and threw it under Tails. it opened up and it shot a light blue fog from it. "what the...WHOOOA!" Tails yelled. he flew into the air and landed in the ocean. Everyone was laughing but slowly stopped when Tails didn't come back up. "uh-oh" Knuckles said. "Tails!" Kaliy yelled and ran into the water. when she was about knee deep."Tails! Tails where are you?" she said searching the water. "HA-HA!" Tails popped out behind her and pushed her into the water. "I am victorios!" Tails said. "not if i can help it." she splashed Tails. "oh yeah? take this!" he splashed her with his tails, but missed and hit rouge and amy. "HEY!" she looked over at the yellow and green fox, "you two are going to PAY!" Amy took out her hammer and rouge got angry! "uh-oh...RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Tails yelled. Tails was holding Kaliy while flying away from Amy and Rouge. Sonic and Knuckles were laughing when Tails's computer started to beep. "hey Tails i think your computer has a message or something" Sonic said. Tails landed near them and got his computer.

--large object approaching Mobius attmosphere-- Tails read outloud. everyone turned their attention to him. "hmm, must be a meteor. computer, scan object." Tails said. "wonder where its going to land." Kaliy said. " maybe the compute will tell me when its done sca..." Tails was cut of by the computer. "WARNING! Target detected!" Tails looked at the computer. "what?!" he asked. "covenant cruiser in Mobian atmosphere" the computer said. Tails's eyes widened. "impossible...COMPUTER! RUN FULL DIAGNOSTIC" Tails was angry now. " Target heavily damaged. status shows that ships flight and weapons systems disabled. Target is on crash course with West-side island. Tails eyes widened even more. Amy turned to sonic "Cream is still on westside island shopping!!". "how many are on-board" Tails asked so calmly, but everyone knew he was holding it in, it was scarry. " scanning...no vital signs of anykind detected." Tails thought for a second. "but if there is nothing alive on board then how..." Kaliy said but was cut off by a loud boom. everyone looked over at the ocean and in the sky was a purple ship burning up from going through the atmosphere, and a green fog behind it.

"no..."

Review please! it'll inspire me to update sooner! Next (and probably final) chapter: **It Followed Me Home...**


	6. It followed me home againpart 1

sorry I was gone for awhile, I kinda had writers block ;

Anyway, this will be divided into 3 parts. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: It followed me home again-part 1

_...Would you sacrafice me to complete your mission? Would you watch me die?..._

-West side island-

The island had 2 sides to it. Half of it was the city, the other a jungle area where most of the island's population lived, along a mountain. . Two bridges connected the island. Cream, followed by Cheese, was walking toward the bridge so she could leave on a boat in the city. She reached into one of the bags she was holding and took out the necklace she gave to Tails. "chao chao chao?" Cheese asked. "I got Tails's necklace fixed! I just hope he'll like it." Cream said. "chao chao!". "Your right Cheese! He WILL love it!" she cheered. Just then a huge "meteor" flew over the city and crashed into the mountain, a huge gust of wind followed by green fog spread everywhere. The wind stopped blowing, but there was still a green fog. "What was that?" Cream asked. "chao chao chao!!" Cheese said, fear in his voice. He cowered behind Cream, sensing something bad upahead. "It's okay Cheese", she looked over at the mountain,"lets go home". Cream started walking towards the city, but then, there was a loud shriek from the mountain. Cream got scared and started running. She heard more shrieks.

-Meanwhile, at Tails's workshop-

Tails ran inside, followed by everyone else(Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Shadow who Tails called for help). "Tails?! Whats going on?!" Sonic asked. " What was that?" Shadow asked. Tails looked annoyed, but scarred at the same time. He REALLY didn't like to talk about...them. He turned to Kaliy, she nodded and started. "Guys, I need you to listen VERY carefully, because now the entire planet is in danger", everyone sat down and looked at her, " That was a covenant ship, But thats not the problem..." she took a deep breath and started. "There are these giant ring-worlds in space. They are called...Halo. There are seven of them, They were built by the Forerunners, an anchient species, to study and contain a parasite." Kaliy said.

"A parasite?" Shadow asked. "Yes, and they get their name from the fact that they can spread and infecteverything in their path, and fast. They are called...The Flood." Kaliy said. Chills running down Tails's and her spine."What? you mean like zombies?" Sonic asked. "NO! a lot worse...and smarter" Tails said. He started to talk. "The Infection forms are about this big", Tails said, reaching down to his knees."whoa" Rouge said. "They drill into the body, then release spores to infect it. They break the neck so it's host can't cry for help. Then, they attach themselves to the spinal cord and brain. When they connect to the brain, they have access to all of the Host's memories." Tails said. "This lets them use weapons and fly ships, which is probably how they found Mobius." Everyone's eyes widened. "They also use tactics to outsmart and outnumber anything" Kaliy said. "As it kills, it grows. And as it grows, it kills." Tails said.

"A long time ago, The Flood killed off most of the universe. But the forerunners had no choice but to starve them to death." Tails said. "How did they do that?" Sonic asked. "They activated Halo, Killing all sentient beings in the universe." Everyone's eyes widened(again). "Only small cells survived, allowing life to start over." Kaliy finished.

--

"wow" was all they said. "But enough of story time, we now have a REAL problem on our hands" Tails said. "The Flood is on West Side Island. We have to destroy it" He said. "What, their ship?" Sonic asked. "No, the island itself." Tails answered. "WHAT?! You can't do that! Innocent people will die!" Knuckles said. "And a lot MORE will if they spread. We either destroy West Side Island, or loose the ENTIRE planet..." Tails said with anger in his voice.

Everyone gasped and looked at Tails. Kaliy thought for a second. "Wait Tails! we have to help any of the survivors over there." He didn't say anything. "Remember what you told me, outside your house. You said you wouldn't let that happen again, not..." "not here" Tails finished for her. He thought for a second, and opened his eyes when he made his decision. "Okay... This is what were going to do!" Tails said.

He came back with a map of westside island and laid it on a table. "There are two parts to the island, The city and The jungle. According to my computer, The ship crashed in the mountain on the Jungle side. The Blue Typhoon will be at the farthest side of the city. The Flood can only escape on the boats on the dock, since they trashed their ship. Amy, Rouge! You two will be at the Typhoon helping the survivors! Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow! You guys'll Defend bridge and help out over there! Stay away from the infection forms! Me and Kaliy will be in the air covering everyone's back. If the Flood get near the bridge, take as many survivors as you can and head back to the Blue Typhoon! The SECOND that the infestation reaches a high level, I'm Hammering the Island."

Everyone nodded and boarded The Blue Typhoon.

"Next stop, West Side Island."

Tails was at the control chair. He was sitting next to Kaliy. "Tails? How are you holding up" Kaliy asked. He looked at her and smiled. "It never ends, does it?". Kaliy giggled. "someone's determined." She said. " I will not let them do this, not to my friends, not here." Tails said. "Tails" she looked at him straight in the eye. "what if something happens to us? what if something happens to you?" Kaliy said. Tails was surprised by the last statment. He looked back at her. "Nothing is going to happen to you, I'll make sure. And nothing will happend to me either. We're going to get through this. Together." Tails said.

They gazed into each others eyes. "Tails?" "yes?" "one or both of us might not make it ...so...I just want you to know..that...I" "we'll make it..." She was cut off when he kissed her deeply. She was surprised but when she realized what he was doing, she kissed back. They held each other, he wrapped his tails around her. "love you..." She finished. They hugged each other tightly. "I love you Tails..." she nuzzled on his furry chest and held on to him closely. He put his head on hers and held her close. "I love you too, Kaliy."

They stayed together until they approached the island. Tails said over the intercom, "EVERYONE! WE'RE AT THE ISLAND! GET READY!". Everyone got to the deck and looked at the island.

"oh my god..."

Parts of the Jungle area were in ruins. There was a huge burning, crashed ship laying on the mountain. The police force was trying its best to keep people calm, but no one listened. Mobians were running all over the place, screaming for loved ones or for their lives. It was absolute chaos. Their situation looked...hopless.

"Alright! Take these" Tails handed everyone 1 chaos emereld. "You all know what to do! when I destroy the bridges, it means that it's gotten out of hand, so you have to head back to the ship! Understand!?" everyone nodded. "lets do this!" Tails yelled and closed the cockpit to the X-Tornado. Everyone ran out to do their part(except Amy and Rouge) and tried to help as many people as they could to the Typhoon.

Tails flew The Tornado over the bridges. all he saw were Mobians running. "good, they haven't gotten here yet" He said. He noticed that it was quiet. people weren't screaming in the forest, no shrieks, nothing. "something doesn't feel right..." Tails said. Kaliy was in the back seat, controling the weapons. "where are they? ha! they probably ran when they saw us coming!" She said. He looked over at her. "I wish it was that easy..." Tails started, but then there was a loud bang, like something slammed against the jet. The ship shook a little. "you don't think..." Kaliy started but then she stopped. Tails was still looking at her."what is it?" She was wimpering, eyes were as small as they could go. she was barly mouthing what she was trying to say. "I...ts...ont...t-the...wi..n..do..w" Tails thought for a second, then knew what she meant, and slowly looked forward. Right there, on the windshield.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!!" **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" They both screamed and stared at an infected rabbit. It's head was hanging limply, and a large whip for a left hand. Tails made the plane barrel roll, tossing it off. Then more shrieks were heard from the jungle.

"what...was...that?" Sonic asked. Shadow and Knuckles shrugged. They were standing in a large field that was between the bridges and the Jungle.A group of police barricade behind them on the bridge. They heard a thumph next to them and they looked over at an infected Jaguar standing there. "**you...will...join us!" **it said as it charged at them. Knuckles slammed it with his fist and it blew apart. "wow, that was easy" he said. Then, they heard shrieks from the jungle. "I think you spoke too soon..." Shadow said as about 40 infected Mobians ran at them.

"Tails! over there!" Kaliy yelled from the back seat. He looked over to see flood approaching the field. "Lets get them!" Tails flew towards them and Kaliey fired a volley of shots from the planes's gun. They were all blasted away. "ha! Take that suckers!"

There were still Mobians running for their lives. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" a dog yelled as he ran for the bridge, behind him about 5 other Mobians. Sonic saw them and was about to go help them, but an infection form jumped from behind and got one of them. "AAAH!AHHHHHHHHHH!! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!! GET IT OOOOUT!!" He yelled as it drilled into him. Sonic heard the sound of a neck breaking. The dog started to get up, a whip grew from his left arm and tentecles burst out of his chest. **"RAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!!"** Sonic didn't know what to do, he was shocked at what he just saw. It slowly approached him, but it got blasted away. He woke up from his trance and shook his head. "what the?" The Tornado flew over him. "Thanks for the save Tails!" he waved. Tails gave him a thumbs up and flew off. Sonic ran towards a group of 5 Flood. He kicked one and it blew apart. The other ones roared angrily at him. They all jumped at him at the same time. "chaos...CONTROL!" There was a bright flash, and the four that were around sonic were dead. "Thanks shadow!" Shadow smirked and skated off. Knuckles was fighting them using a street light. "Take this you parasites!!" He swung at a group and slashed 10 of them. "ha! This IS too easy!" he continued to fight them. Despite their efforts, the got closer to the bridge with each wave of enemies.

Sonic just finished of another group, when blue plasma blast flew past his face. "WHOA! What was that?" he asked completly confused. He turned to see more Flood, wielding plasma and human weapons. Knuckles and Shadow ran up to Sonic. "oh...crap..."

-Up in the sky-

Tails was flying over the bridges again to make sure nothing got past. "okay, we're still good!" Suddenly, a rocket hit the right wing of the plane and it shook violently. "TAILS!! WE'VE BEEN HIT!!" Kaliy yelled at him. "I KNOW!!" He wrestled with the controls, and pulled out a lever, turned it, and pushed it back in. The plane's engines transformed and aimed downward, boosters on the front aimed down too. The plane balanced out. "we've been hit, but we're still airworthy!!"

Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow were starting to get tired. "Hey! Knuckles! How many did we get so far?" Sonic asked. "I don't know! I lost count at 200!" he said. Sonic sweat dropped. "Tails! How's the evacuation going?" He asked over a radio. "I already talked to Amy. They are almost done!" Tails said. "Sonic! I think we have a problem.." He said. "why?" Sonic asked. "see for yourself"

Sonic looked over to see infected brutes jumping over the trees, onto the field. They had Spikers, Brute Shots, and Gravity Hammers. They were surrounded. "what are we gonna do now?" Knuckles asked. "Don't worry guys! we'll save your furry behinds!" They looked up to the tornado hovering down at them. "TAILS?!".

They flew close to the ground and the chain gun started spinning. "Take cover!" Tails said. "oh SNAP!!" Sonic said as he jumped on the ground. Tails flew down low near the infected Brutes, letting out a volley of lasers from his gun. They fired back at him, but it was useless against the armor of Tails's ship. They were completly wiped out. "GUYS! GET BACK TO THE BRIDGE!" Tails said. "If you think we're gonna runaway, your crazy Tails" Sonic said. "No, he's just telling you so you won't get blow up by missiles." Kaliy said. "wha...?" Suddenly there was a barrage of missiles coming from the sky. "WHOOOAA!!" They striked in the middle of groups of infected Mobians and covenaunt.

After the dust cleared, there were only a couple still running towards the bridge. "Sonic! Take out the rest!" Tails yelled over the intercom. Sonic smirked and, along with Shadow and Knuckles, Ran to take out the rest. "Damn it! They just keep coming!" Shadow yelled.

"Tails! we're done with the evacuation of the city! There aren't anymore Mobians on the island besides you guys!" Rouge said over the radio. "Roger that! Sonic! Knuckles! Shadow! The girls are done with the evacuating! lets get out of here!" Tails said. "Alright!" The trio ran across the bridge. When they got to the other side, the Flood started crossing.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Tails said. "Almost got it..." The plane started targeting the bridge "just alittle further" Target locked " GOTCHA!!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

There was a huge explosion, but it wasn't from the bridge. "TAILS!! WE'VE BEEN HIT AGAIN!! WE'RE GOING DOWN THIS TIME!!" Kaliy yelled. "Damn it, Hold on Kaliy!!" Tails said as he tried to balance the plane out as it sprialed out of control. They both screamed as the plane crashed into the trees...

"ugh...what happened?" Tails said as he got up. Kaliy just unbulked herself from the seat. "I think we were shot down" She said as she looked at the Tornado's wreckage. Kaliy took out 2 shotguns and threw one to Tails. "just in case". Tails looked around. "You mean like now?" He said. Kaliy looked back to see that Infected Mobians were surrounding them. "oh...crap..."

They back up against each other prepared for the fight, when suddenly They heard...plane engines? "what the...Look!" Kaliy pointed up at another jet that was hovering down at them. "Take cover!!" Someone yelled over the radio. Tails and Kaliy jumped into the Tornado for cover. The Jet Unleashed a hail off bullets on the Flood forms, wiping them out. Tails got up after it cleared and took out his radio. "who is this?" He asked looking at the jet as it hovered down.

Inside was a green male Fox at the pilot seat and a cyan female fox in the backseat. "I'm Raptor The Fox. This is Monica the fox.I think I've seen you before, on The Ark" He said. Tails thought for a second. "wait, you know what these things are?" Tails asked. "The Flood, yes, And It seems that they've found Mobius. Don't worry, I'll back you two up. The Mobian airforce is making sure these thing don't leave the island. We have to destroy That ship!" Raptor said. Tails nodded. "Alright, Lets move!!" Tails and Kaliy ran toward the ship's crash site, The hovering jet following them.

WOOT!! I put myself in this story! Next: It followed me home again-part 2

review plz


End file.
